Various hair care utensils have been devised for grooming, cleaning, treating, medicating, and otherwise taking care of human hair.
Brushes having a plurality of bristles are commonly employed for grooming hair. In addition, various sprays including manual pump sprays, pressurized aerosol containers, etc. are employed for applying hair coloring, hair treatment, cleaning solutions, etc., to hair.
However, brushes, while effectively grooming hair, do not remove significant quantities of liquid or other materials applied to the hair as the brush is moved through the hair. While dry shampoos have been devised which are applied to the hair, the ability of a brush to remove the dry shampoo, after coating the hair, is minimal.
It would be desirable to provide a brush which is capable of carrying a liquid and/or particulate spray dispenser as part of the brush as well as a peelable wipe which can be used to apply or remove hair treatments as the brush is drawn through the hair.